


Auf Kurs

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз понимает: никого уже не спасти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf Kurs

**Author's Note:**

> Auf Kurs (нем.) — на пути.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4098420).

Эрик улыбается уголками губ и делает шаг навстречу. Он протягивает руки, позволяет притронуться, гладит запястье. Прикосновения его по обыкновению чуткие и нежные, извиняющиеся — он будто шепчет: «Извини за Кубу, извини за всё». Он смотрит Чарльзу в глаза, и тот видит ледяной океан безразличия, пустой и бездонный — всякая морская тварь погибла от холода, исчезла глубинах безликим отголоском воспоминаний. Эрик берёт лицо Чарльза в ладони и мягко целует его приоткрытые губы. Чарльз ничего не чувствует, он замерзает подобно этим тварям — поцелуй Эрика, долгий и колючий, как замёрзший дождь на ветру.

— Я не люблю тебя, — хрипло выдыхает Эрик, отстраняясь. Он смотрит спокойно, словно эта данность не причиняет ему боли. Он ничего не чувствует, ему всё равно. Чарльз понимает это.

Чарльз слышит звон в ушах, тот становится всё громче и невыносимее — это сердце глухо стучит о ледяную клетку рёбер, которая идёт трещинами с каждым последующим ударом. Так рушится песочный замок, так стираются следы во время прилива. Чарльз не может дышать, но он не задыхается, Чарльз не может моргать — слёзы текут по его лицу, падают вниз тяжёлыми каплями, которые не переполнят чашу его терпения. Чарльзу нечего сказать, но его протянутая рука — знак примирения, всепрощения и просьбы. 

_Я хочу, чтобы ты остался._

Эрик качает головой. Он не говорит ни слова, и тьма окружает его, поглощает его высокую фигуру. Чёрные всполохи напоминают огонь, они уничтожат мир и освободят его от бремени жизни. Ткань одежд сливается с дьявольской мглой, кожа Эрика выглядит всё светлее, глаза — всё прозрачнее. Ему всё равно, он устал — Чарльз знает это. Он не опускает руки, ждёт и не может двинуться с места. Сердце бьётся всё медленнее и тишине, а вскоре и вовсе останавливается.

Эрик превращается в пустоту, сверкнув белой вспышкой во мраке.

Чарльз понимает: никого уже не спасти.


End file.
